


Ancient Legends

by ScribeProtra



Series: FF: EoE [1]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another novelization of final Fantasy I. Nothing much new here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Many Meetings

The world was veiled in darkness. The wind stopped, the seas were wild, and the earth began to rot. The people wait, their only hope a prophecy.

“When the world is in darkness, four warriors will come, each holding a glowing orb of hope.”

 

***

It was a nice day in spring. The planting was done, the sun was shining and a nice warm breeze was blowing from the east, keeping everything from getting too hot. The sky was a deep pure blue, the random white fluffy cloud offsetting the blue in a picturesque way. In the kingdom of Cornelia, life was swell. Well except for the whole kidnapped Princess by a previously thought loyal knight but that was the troubles of kings and not commoners. It wasn't any of their business really, even if Princess Sarah was such a lovely lady.

“They're taking a rather long time to arrive,” Alex Highwind said to his sister as he tried to put an edge on his old, worn down sword. Lani just growled in reply tapping her hammer against her hand as she glared at the dimming, dying, Elemental Crystals.

Alex let out a soft sigh between his teeth. Lani was going to explode and take her temper out of the Light Warriors once they arrived. A thought accorded to him and he brightened. Once they had handed over their familial duty of Crystal guardianship to the Warriors, he would be free to spend the weekend with Jack! That would be great.

He started whistling cheerfully as he swung his legs and waiting for the light Warriors to arrive, ignoring Lani's glare.

***

Jack shifted the hurt bunny to the other arm so he could point threateningly at the laughing pickpocket, “I am Osmarr the Magnificent and you should give me back my money or I will set you aflame or cause lightening to strike you from the very skyyyyy!”

The elvish thief just bowed extravagantly, “My dearest kindly good sir, can you not spare a few gold coins to a poor man?”

“You're not a poor man you're a-” 

“These are trouble times, my good sir, and people in desperate straits go to desperate measures,” the elf interrupted with a wide beaming grin, “But please allow me to introduce myself!”

Jack just glared before turning his attention to the bunny. Still trembling in fright, but thankfully not fleeing.

“I am called Adam the Trickster, and I am pleased beyond what words can convey to met you this fine morning my dear Osmarr!”, Adam slip up into Jack's space and leaned down to crooned into Jack's ear, “Indeed, I can earn my pay my dear handsome fellow, if you but give me a chance.”

Jack frozen in shock. The pickpocket was hitting on him! No one did that and he was so very glad his hat hid his face properly. He side stepped away from Adam, pointed his finger again and said in a calm, clear voice, “I don't like that. Don't do it again, please.”

Adam just waved his refusal away, “You worry far too much dearheart. We have only just met and this is clear to me. If you but just-”

Jack stepped around the elf and resumed his trek to the Highwind farm. He nodded in greeting to the Gate Guard as he passed them.

“Good sir!”

Jack closed his eyes in annoyed pain but kept walking.

“Good sir, if you just give me a moment of your time.”

A dead goblin flew over Jack's head, almost knocking his hat off as it smacked Adam in the face. Jack stared at the body, inwardly laughing at Adam's surprised face, before turning to whoever was going around slinging dead people around like rocks.

A woman, dressed in only pants and a chest wrap, short brown hair held back by a headband and a man with flowing white hair in red armor and a red hat with a fancy feather were surrounded by defeated goblins.

Jack blinked at them before sighing loudly and walking around the dissolving corpse pile. This was not his day.

The woman walked with him, peering over his shoulder at the bunny. Sometimes being short and tiny really sucked.

“What happened?” she asked, “I'm Yin! What is your name? Where are you taking the rabbit?”

Jack silently thought about it before deciding that ignoring her wouldn't work and answered, “I'm Jack, I saved the bunny from a wolf, and now I'm bringing it to my friend's sister. She is a white mage and can cast cure.”

“Mister handsome, I thought you said your name was Osmarr,” Adam interjected from behind them.

“I lied because you are a thief and I don't like you,” Jack replied, turning down the lane leading to the Highwind farm.

The white haired man said, “I'm Zen, in case anyone is wondering.”

“And I am Adam the Trickster! Pleasure to meet both of your acquaintances my dears!”

Jack walked faster, trying to get away from the strangers. It didn't work.

“Why would an elf have a human name?” Zen asked.

“Why wouldn't he?” Adam replied as Jack shoved the door open to the farmhouse.

“YOU ARE LATE,” Lani bellowed flinging her hammer at them. Once more, Jack was grateful to being short as it whooshed over his head and slammed into Yin's face.

Jack slide sideways quickly as Lani leaped after her hammer. Noises and yells came through the door as Lani worked out her temper on the three new people.

Jack bit his lower lip, hoping his stomach butterflies weren't too obvious when Alex smiled at him. He also hoped his blush wasn't visible as he silently offered the bunny, foot digging into the wood floor.

Alex's happy booming laugh filled the house as he rubbed Jack's hat before yelled at the door, “Lani! Jack has another animal for you to cure!”

Lani came back in dragging the other three and glowering like a thunderstorm. Jack's impression of Yin rose as, unlike Zen and Adam, she was aware and still struggling.

Lani dumped all three on the floor and stomped over to Jack and Alex grumbling, “Oh give it here.” 

Jack handed the bunny over as Alex moved to intercept Yin. Their sparring almost covered up Lani's complaining.

“What is with you and small helpless animals, Jack? Though the ox wasn't that small.”

He smiled and shrugged, no answer to give. He just couldn't stand seeing anyone in helpless pain. At which point multiple things happened at the same time. Adam and Zen woke up groaning, Lani finished curing, and Yin tossed Alex onto the table, breaking it and making the brightly colored orbs fly up into the air.

Which then proceeded to ignore the laws of physics and float there, light shining and casting shadows all over the room.

_Welcome,_ the crystals sang in echos and vibrations, _Welcome our Warriors of Light. Quest and journey and restore the Orbs to light! Defeat the Fiends and end Chaos's warp and rule._

Jack's hand reached out as the blue crystal floated down to him, same as the red to Lani, the green to Adam, and the yellow to Alex. At which point the light show ended and Jack was left feeling shocked down to his bones.

“What.” Zen said flatly.

***

 

Zen Janus was not having a very good day.

It had started just fine, with nice weather as he exited the ship to Cornelia. He had met very little monsters, and none that were hard to deal with. When has had seen a woman being menaced by a goblin horde, he had moved to help.

She had not needed his aid. She had not needed it _so very much_. He now knew this because she had thought he was joining in attacking her and broke both his arms quite casually before he had managed to scream his intentions.

At which point, she grinned and hugged him, oh god the pain, before guarding his back from the apparently endless small lake's worth of goblins. And declaring they were now bestest best friends.

Eventually, Zen managed to cure his arms and take out his sword to help with the horde. Yin cheerfully introducing herself, yammering about everything, and bouncing around, and laughing as she ripped heads off with her bare hands.

Eventually, they finished slaughtering the mob, Yin capping it off by tossing a dead body into someone else's face.

An elf was getting back up from the ground, regular elven features and black hair and eyes. A very traditional black mage, face hidden by the shadow of his hat, blue robe old and worn was carrying a bunny and walking away.

Following the black mage had been a terrible idea. In Zen's defense, he was still exhausted and not thinking straight from the battle.

Because an screaming blonde white mage had barreled into them, smacking everyone with her hammer and raging about them being late.

Zen had lost consciousness right about then and regained it to am utterly bizarre hallucination.

Only for everyone to seat around the broken table while the violent blonde and her brother explained that, no, this was real and now Zen's life.

“Right,” Zen said rubbing his face, “Let me see if I understand all of this.”

He pointed to the blond siblings, “You are Alex and Lani Highwind. Your family has been guarding the Crystals since Tiamat appeared, awaiting the appearance of the Light Warriors of legend.”

Lani huffed and crossed her arms, “Yes, yes, exactly.”

Zen ignored her and continued, “Which is why you thought us four would be the Warriors-”

“And why getting chosen ourselves was a surprised!” Alex cheerfully interrupted.

“Right, yes, thank you. But now you want Yin and I to stay and work your farm while you travel restoring the Orbs to grace.”

Yin bounced in her chair, “That sounds fun! I never grown plants before!”

“Neither have I! I don't have the skills or know how or anything,” Jack snapped out.

Lani smiled, slow and dangerous, “Don't worry. It is simple. Weed the garden, water the plants, keep monsters from eating them.”

Zen looked at her face and decided to accept that this was really not his day, “If you say so, madam.” 

So now Zen was standing at the door to an old farm house, watching the four legendary Warriors of Light walk away. He could only conclude that the world was horribly, horribly *doomed*.

He then signed and went back inside. He wasn't any master carpenter but he knew enough to fix the table. It was only splintered legs, after all.


	2. Arc 1: Starting Up, Chapter 1: Knock You Down

Lani tightened her grip on her hammer as she walked past the town gate guards. Adam better have some supplies, because they wouldn't be able to afford weapons for him *and* sleeping bags, and potions for everyone else.

Or money. Money would be acceptable.

She paused and swiveled to point her hammer at Adam's face and demanded, “What supplies do you have for the journey, asshole?”

Her fists itched to smack the elf in his stupid handsome face as he grinned and winked, attempting charm.

“Only the clothes on my back, fair mage!” 

Lani ground her teeth together, wrestling with her rage as Jack rubbed under his hat and Alex shook his head in pity. Idiotic males, why did they always think they could charm their way out of problems?

Alex interrupted, grabbing hold of the stupid elf's shoulder and dragging him along, "Lets just go to town and buy some! We got, what, one hundred gold with us?"

"Five hundred," Jack whispered, placing his hands in his sleeves and following, "All together at least." 

Lani gave Jack a tight smile at that. She knew her and her brother had only added one hundred to their money supply. The rest was all Jack. No wonder the thief had tried to rob him.

"Which is good! And no stealing from us, Adam, or we'll let Lani deal with you."

The elf's smile froze a bit before he nodded stiffly, "I understand my fair fellows! Would you mind letting go of my shoulder? I do hope you are not wanting to bruise me as that would be unheroic."

Alex whistled as he let go and strode towards the magic shops, "Lets get a Fire Tome and a Protect Tome first!" he called back, "Cause we already got weapons and can easily make gil from monsters. But we don't have any magic tomes."

Lani nodded in acknowledgment and followed, free hand snapping out to grab the thief's arm as she passed.

"Do try to keep together while we're in town," she said before letting go and Ignoring Him.

All of it was necessary purchases but she still worried about the amount. Gaining gil was long hard work, and not to be frittered away on silly spending.

However, Jack needed both Fire and Thunder attack spells for battle, and Protect and Dia would be useful. At 50 gill each, that was an easy 200. Alex's view on weapons was a bit off as they only had knifes and Lani's own dependable hammer. So two rapiers for Alex and Adam, 16 gil each. Chain mail for Alex was 65, leather armor for Adam was 40. One staff for Jack to aid in casting, and then splurging the rest on one sleeping bag and two potions.

What a grand set of supplies to save the world on.

They where trooping to the nearest exit only to discover it was blocked by a soldier. Lani eyed-balled him. Was she going to have to teach this one manners? fighter

The soldier frowns when he catches sight of them, "You two. The King would like to meet the prophesied Light Warriors."

Alex looked surprised and scratched his chin, "How'd he find out about the Orbs finally choosing people?"

"The light show from your house was a bit of a hint," the soldier drawled, leaning on his spear, "Come on you- that crystal!"

Alex had taken out his crystal and turned to look expectingly at everyone else. Jack had immediately followed suit, while Adam had shrugged uncaring and done so as well. Lani scowled in annoyance at everyone before grumbling and taking out hers.

The soldier's face had drained itself and his eyes had gotten large and wild, "R-right. You need to follow me to the King now. At once."

Lani sniffed in distance, but allowed to be lead. Might as well get this over with.

***

King Steven looked at unhappy as Lani felt.

"You two are part of the Light Warriors?" he kept repeating, "*You*?"

Lani took out her crystal and twirled it around her fingers, "Was surprised as well as you, your Kingship."

He gave her an irritated glace, which Lani ignored. He was being annoying first.

"You must have called us for a reason, your most gracious majesty," the elf said, getting between Lani and King Steven and giving a most elegant bow, "Might you be so kind as to tell us?"

King Steven relaxed into his throne and smiled as he nodded, "Of course Warrior of Light!"

The chancellor interjected, "We can't be certain these are the foretold warriors. We've know Lani and Alex since they were born. They are nothing like heroes."

Lani rolled her eyes as His Kingship insisted on putting on a show. Ugh. Why did nobles insist on being all manipulative instead of just straight out talking? 

"Yet they stand before us with the crystals. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence," King Steven proclaimed before looking at them and saying, "Crystal bearers there is a task I would ask of you. Will you not rescue my eldest daughter Sarah?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Alex said bowing.

Well what else could he say? Leaving someone to suffer when you could help was a terrible thing to do.

The chancellor knew it and was smirking at them as he speechified, "Garland, a knight once in His Majesty's service, had abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of His Majesty, The king of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine which lies to our north. Of course we did attempt to save the Princess ourselves... but Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom, we have none who can match him."

Lani squinted but refrained from calling bullshit. She bet they just wanted to have someone else solve their problems. Beside her, Jack looked a bit glazed from the overflow of words. Which was funny considering how he got when talking magic.

His Kingship Steven the lazy cleared his throat and said, "I hear you wish to travel to the north. The bridge was lost long ago, making passage impossible."

'Five years was not long ago', Lani thought to herself, giving King Steven an unimpressed eye squint, 'Betting you let it waste away so you could get more taxes from the harbor.' 

His Kingship didn't notice, or ignored her unimpressed face and proclaimed, "If you can rescue my dear Sarah, I will have the bridge rebuild as a sign of my gratitude. Now go, Warriors of Light, and do not fail me."

Jack fell against Lani and held firm hold on her hand so she couldn't punch his royal pain in her ass. Which, okay, was a good idea cause he could make their lives miserable.

But her temper wasn't *that* bad.

"We thank you for this chance to prove our skills, your royal majesty!" the elf said, bowing and being all graceful wavy hands as Jack tugged Lani away. Alex grabbed hold of her other hand and helped out. Humph. Well at least everyone was properly intimated by her hammer.

They waited for Adam to join them outside the throne room. Lani gave the elf a narrow eyed glare as he danced out looking pleased, followed closely by the chancellor.

"His Royal Majesty agreed that we may take whatever treasure that can help us from the castle," Adam said.

The chancellor quickly added, "Excepting the one behind locked doors. That can be opened only by the mystic key held by the elf king."

"Well that'll be useful. Thanks," Alex said.

The chancellor gave them all a thin smile and said, "The dancer in the town square knows a great many tidbits of gossip. If you lose your way, seek her out."

Lani grunted and started towards the stairs. Alex babble some polite thing as the other three followed.

***

Adam's face when he realized just how much of a cheap sake King Steven was was not as enjoyable as Lani thought it would be. All treasure in the castle was behind the locked doors. The permission to raid was empty of promise.

"Well, come on then," she said briskly, lightly thumping her shoulder to Adam's, "We've best be off and fight some goblins."

She headed towards the main gate as Alex called out, "What about Princess Sarah?"

"We haven't fought together. We'll just get in each others way if we don't practice," Lani yelled back, "And the best knight in the kingdom will cut us down easily. Besides, Garland is holding her hostage. He won't be too rough on her."

After Lani past the castle gate she smirked at the sound of the men hurrying after her. She was right and they all knew it.

***

"Fucking GOBLINS."

"Alex! You almost cut me down!"

"Look it is hard to stop a descending sword, please stop stepping in my path, alright?"

"Good sirs, perhaps some aid would be kind?"

"Shit-fucking donkey ball licking diseased canker sore of FILTH, stand still and die!"

"I don't think that'll work Lani."

"SHUT UP AND KILL THEM ALREADY."

***

"Die, die, die, die, die."

"HOOO-AAAAH"

"Friction and heat by my command BURN!"

"Aiiii, fair comrades, we've beaten these lot."

***

"We can now afford a tent! And more potions. Lets go get some and then start heading north."

"Alright."

"As you wish, fairest of violent ladies."

"...So, uh. Not to be rude of anything but are you a masochist?"

***

"CRAZY HORSE!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"I believe it is more mad then crazy."

"Either way I'm HITTING IT WITH MY HAAAAAAMMEEEEEER!"

"That is not hitting that is RIDING THE CRAZY HORSE"

"...Two opposites that yearn to meet-"

"Jack, no! You'll hit Lani!"

***

It was almost night when they arrived at the ruined Chaos Temple. Jack blinked up at the still imposing building and shifted over to lean against Alex's side. The temple make shivers of uneasy wrongness climb up his spine.

"Lets hurry up and rescue the princess," he whispered, "I'm getting the heebie jeebies."

Adam ignored him, or possible didn't heard him, and said, "Would there be loot in this ruin?"

"Eeeeh, maybe," Lani said laying her hammer over her shoulder and squinting at the rotting temple doors. Jack knew she hadn't heard him as she was not that cruel. Massive temper, yes, but not cruel.

Jack couldn't get himself to repeat his plea louder, so off they went in search of treasure. Both eastern rooms where locked which made Lani swear a streak, but the western rooms had a potion, a tent, and a leather cap. Alex got to wear it as he was going to need it most, being their main direct fighter.

After that, it was time to face Garland.

***

Jack shivered as they went to the center of the temple. Everything here was just off to his senses. It made his nerves raw and his stomach queasy.

Bats swooped around them chittering in what felt like warning as they got near the center. Jack frowned in thought as he counted five bats. Lani hissed out rude words as she waved her hand to shoo the bats away. Adam raised an eyebrow and stepped smoothed behind Alex and away from the bats. Alex also shooed the bats away, only without Lani's cussing.

The bats settled on Jack and kept making squeaking noises and fluttering their wings. A brave on even hung upside down on Jack's hat brim right in front of his face.

He didn't like this at all.

"I don't speak bat," he whispered. The bats just kept chittering at them in reply.

Jack followed his team into the center of the temple. He could hear a man's deep baritone ranting ahead. The four of them snuck easily though the broken door with out a sound.

"The king will have no choice but to exchange his kingdom for his daughter's life!” the obviously Garland roared, striding back and forth before a rather delicate green haired young lady. She looked mused and dirty but still mostly bored.

The bat all screeched loudly in Jack's ears and flew at Garland, swooping and diving at the fallen knight's helm. Garland yelled oaths as he battered the bats away with his cloak.

"Who's there?" Garland roared, swirling around to face them.

Jack blinked and then leaned towards his friends and said quietly, "That was a great lead up but I can't think of a line."

"How about your worst nightmare?" Adam suggested.

Lani clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Naaah, too cliche."

While they discussed Alex strode forward looking massively noble and stupidly brave and yelled out, "The Warriors of Light are here to stop your nefarious scheme Garland!”

"Or we could go with that," Lani grumbled as she stepped up beside Alex. Jack and Adam quickly followed.

Garland tossed his cape of of his way and pointed at them before ranting, "Fools! The King's has sent his lapdo- Lani? Lani Highwind? Even you have turned into King Stupid's la-"

Lani smoothly interrupted Garlands speech by squatting down, grabbing a bit of rubble and throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at Garland's helm.

Garland stepped back and readjust his helm, red eyes glowering down at them Jack felt small in front of Garland. The knight was over seven feet tall!

"Woman! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Garland roared as he drew his blade, "Do you think you can cross swords with ME? Very well, I, Garland, shall knock all of you down!"

"Gonna steal our food money afterwards as well?" Lani snapped back as she whirled her hammer.

Alex and Adam both dashed forward. Alex's sword slammed against Garland's with a loud ringing clank. Adam's rapier was a blur as he stabbed Garland's side. 

"Friction and heat-" Jack started chanting as Lani also chanted her own spell.

"Egg-shield against all force, PROTECT." Lani yelled directing her spell at Alex. Yellow light formed in an egg shape around Alex from the ground before flashing and shrinking down to lay on Alex's skin and armor. The magic then started blinking on and off.

"At my command, BURN," Jack yelled clapping his hands together and then flinging the fire at Garland. Garland roared and staggered back, his down swing narrowly missing Adam.

Alex pivoted and swung his sword at Garland's midsection, landing a powerful hit and denting the armor.

Garland retaliated by smashing his broadsword against Adam's side with so much force that Alex went flying to land several feet away. 

Adam took this distraction as another chance to stabbed with pinpoint accuracy in the small gaps of Garland's armor.

Lani was chanting another protect spell while Jack clenched his fists trying to keep a lid over his temper. The sight of Alex getting tossed was enraging.

He brought his right hand high up palm down, while his left hand went low and palm up. He chanted, "Two opposites that yearn to meet, tween earth and sky come forth LIGHTNING!"

As Jack slammed his hands together, lightning sparked and slammed down though Garland's body, followed quickly by a clap of thunder. He blinked the spots out of his eyes to see that Lani had succeed at casting Protect.

Lani had freakishly good aim.

Garland's attack against Adam was slowed by the Protect spell, lowering the damage greatly. It also gave Alex time to get up, dash and jump, and swing his sword down with great force on Garland's helm.

The helm split and Garland screamed staggering around as blood gushed from his head wound. Adam quickly stabbed at every tiny gap in Garland's armor, coating his rapier with Garland's blood.

Garland stumbled again, a rattling gurgling noise echoing from his armor before he slumped down on the alter, covering the strange black orb with his body.

There was a long shunned pause of silence before Lani asked, "Is that it?"

Alex slowly and with great care walked over to Garland and prodded the body with his sword.

"Looks like," Alex said, wiping his sword clean before putting it away. The Protect spell quickly faded now that the battle was over.

There was another awkward pause as they all stood there looking at each other. This wasn't quite the fight it'd been built up to be.

It was broken by the green haired woman standing up and fixing her dress before delicately stepping towards them with a large smile, "You... you've come to rescue me? I don't know how I'll ever thank you!”

Lani huffed and stomped over to Princess Sarah and grabbed her hand to help her over the cracked floor, "Yeah, yeah, we're really impressive. Now scoot your butt, your family is fretting themselves over you."

Princess Sarah smiled widely at everyone as Lani helped her walked. Jack watched her arms tremble a bit and decided she must be really hungry and started digging though his robe.

Magic was a big energy drain, so both he and Lani tended to carry quick easy food on them.

Jack found [food item] and offered it.

Princess Sarah wrinkled her nose but still smiled as she accepted it, "Thank you."

Lani kept scowling but still hovered and fussed over Princess as everyone trooped back out of the Chaos Temple. 

Actually, why and who built a Temple to Chaos? That didn't really make all that much sense. Why would anyone worship a demon god-king that wanted to killed everyone?

Princess Sarah cleared her throat once everyone was out and said, "That's the first time anyone's ever defeated Garland."

They all looked at each other awkwardly. Either they had become much stronger then before the orbs, or all the guards where much weaker then assumed.

Princess Sarah either didn't notice the awkward silence or was forging on despite it as she continued, "You must allow me to show my gratitude. Please accompany me to Castle Cornelia."

Lani muttered, "As long as it isn't like the treasure promise or the bridge, I don't care."

Adam swiftly offered his arm to the confused looking Princess, "We would be honored to walk you home, your highness!"

Princess Sarah smiled brightly as she gracefully accepted Adam's arm. She was still limping as she walked, but somehow kept giving off an aura of massive dignity as she walked towards Cordelia.

 

***

The travel back to Cordelia Castle was fairly boring and awkward. The Princess alternated between chewing and trying to be polite and gracious to everyone. Lani just trumped and fussed over everyone's scraps. Alex kept making terrified panic face because he was not so good at high browed polite conversation, so Jack had to keep intervening.

The only one as ease was Adam who kept up a steady soothing flow of babble. It was honestly impressive and oddly charming.

***

They got to Cornelia Castle and wonder of wonders, got to take a break before meeting with the King again. A brisk clean up and actual cooked food did a great deal to sweeten everyone's mood.

But then everyone had to file in to meet with King Steven again and Lani resumed glowering at everyone.

Lani really disliked the King.

Princess Sarah was also there, cleaned and shining and holding a lute.

King Steven looked very self satisfied as he started a speech. Alex lend against Lani and gave her an sad puppy face. She shot him a glare before turning sullen and nodding.

She wouldn't interrupt the King this time.

"Thank you for returning my daughter to my side," Steven said flowing into a pompous and overdone speech, "There can be no doubt that you are the Warriors of Light from Lukahn's prophecy. You should hear the prophecy in its entirety. Ahem, if I may..."

Everyone just stood there waiting for him to get on with it.

King Steven did not appear to notice and kept on speaking, "'When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come. If they cannot gather the shards of light, darkness will consume all. The four crystals will never shine again.' Now I have heard that a crystal can be found on the continent to our north. Restoring light to the crystals is our only hope of ridding the world of the monsters which plague it! I will have the bridge to the north rebuilt as I promised. I pray you succeed in restoring the light to the four crystals- and to the world!"

There was a long paused before everyone realized the King was done talking. Princess Sarah shook herself and stepped forward, offering them the lute in her hands.

"This lute has been intrusted to the Princess of Cornelia for many generations," Princess Sarah said with a small smiled, "When Garland kidnapped me, he took the lute as well. I want you four to have it. It may aid you in your journey."

Lani squinted at the Princess and couldn't see any deceit. Sarah honestly thought a lute would help in a battle for the world.

Royalty was not very good at dealing with the more necessary but dull parts of life. 

Adam smoothly stepped forward and bowed as he accepted the lute, "We thank you for this honor and gift, your highness! We shall take ever care of your heirloom until we can return it."

Princess Sarah blushed and gave a shy smile. 

There was a pause and then Lani sighed and said, "Right, if that is all, we're going to stock up on supplies and head north. Good day to the entire lot of you."

The tense broke and everyone split up with polite goodbyes. Honestly. If she didn't do anything, nothing would get done. No wonder she had been chosen by the Orbs.

"First off we should buy several tents and then spend the rest of our money on potions," she told her boys as they left the castle, "I'll have a limited amount of magic per day so we'll need to conserve it."

"Yes, Lani," Alex and Jack said in chorus.

Adam said, "We shall do as your ever flowing wisdom dictates, fair healer!"

Lani stared at him, unsure if he was mocking her or being serious in his over the top flattery. Elves where known to be odd after all.

"Lets head out then," she said decided to ignore him. 

"Actually, can we stop and see how Zen and Yin are doing before we cross the bridge?" Alex asked, "Farming is a lot harder then it looks after all."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Eh, sure. Don't see why not!"

***

It took very little time to spend all the money they'd gained in monster practice. Thankfully, the farm was also to the north of Cornelia, so they didn't go out of their way to reach it.

Alex paused and stared in confusion as he watched Yin attempt to farm. He hadn't realized how difficult people would find it. They had only one acre to farm and that was divided into fours. One fourth was an orchard for goodness sake.

The corner nearest the house was Lani's herb supplies garden, the farthest quarter was growing rice, and the last one was currently fallow to rest.

He guessed it was good luck they hadn't been able to replace their cow or chickens. If Yin's ah, whatever that way was an example of her knowledge then she would have been even more out of her depth.

"Will you talk to Zen while I help out Yin?" he asked Lani already moving towards Yin, "That is not be a good thing she's doing."

The only time punching was good was maybe when you sowed the seeds. Punching the ground during the growing season was just. No.

So much no.

 

***

 

Adok thought he'd been handling this unexpected twist well. He'd expected his life to be endlessly ill-luck, but getting roped into saving the world was. Well, it was even bigger then he'd ever considered his ill-luck to be.

His... companions were not that impressive so far. All three were humans, the red-haired white mage was a ticking time bomb of suppressed rage, the red haired fighter was a indifferent idiot, and the black mage was cripplingly shy.

The world was horribly, terribly, *doomed*.

He did not let a hint of his feeling show on his face as he breezed into the farmhouse, still holding the Lute, and proclaimed, "We have returned from rescuing the Princess! once the bridge to the north is finished we shall then work on saving the world!"

The red mage looked frazzled and unkempt from a mere two days of farming. Surely it wasn't that hard? After all the plants did all the work.

"Bit harder then you thought, huh?" the white mage said as she walked passed Adok.

"It isn't the farming that is stressful," the red mage wailed, "It is Yin! She can only solve problems by punching them!"

Adok kept a pleasant smile on his face as he moved to an out of the way bench. He was the Thief now and no longer a musician but no reason why he couldn't at least tune the Lute. 

...Maybe also strum it a little. As long as he handed it over to someone else so his ill-luck did not ruin it. That would be reasonable, correct?

Correct.

"Are you a musician as well, Adam?" the black mage asked him. 

Adok had been so engrossed in the Lute he had not noticed the black mage standing nearby. 

The sudden question, and use of his false human name, made him jump a little before he turned a bright smile at the black mage.

"Sadly, I am not. Couldn't get any lessons you see," he half-truthed smoothly.

The black mage's face was completely shadowed from his hat. How did he managed to make just his eyes look so sympathetic? For that matter, why did the black mage's eyes glow? Adok had know other mages of black magic and theirs were normal. Was this a human black mage thing?

The red haired fighter and the female monk then entered the house, the fighter loudly explaining how not to farm while the monk talked loudly back.

This was to be the Warriors of Light, Saviors of the Crystals? What a farce.

Adok went back to focusing on the Lute and ignored the others.

***

Lani only felt a little bit sorry for Zen. Dealing with overly enthusiastic people was a chore and a half. After all the rest of her heart was full was satisfaction that someone else knew her pain.

She ignored Zen's sad face as she rifled though the cupboards. She'd forgotten to pack food for Adam and Alex before which she hoped no one would notice. She prided herself on being together and organized and making such a mistake! It was so embarrassing,

She's suffered though enough lean winters that she did her best to keep the pantry well stocked now. And it was late spring and thus, a great deal of bounty.

Maybe a little too much bounty as she hadn't quite realized how much food she crammed into their pantry, blessed Crystals. There was enough travel-worth stuff that both groups would have several weeks of food.

Lani roped Jack, Adam, and Zen into helping her divided the pantry while Alex brought Yin outside to practice actual farming. She then got them to help clean up and make dinner as it was now too late at night to resume traveling. 

Having dinner with everyone was... nice. Ish. Well it wasn't bad at least, even, though the sleeping issue was a bit hard to deal with. They only had two beds and one sleeping cot for when Jack came to visit. Lani ended up having to double with Jack as Yin said she could sleep sitting up just fine, while Zen and Alex also double up and Adam got the cot.

She was exhausted from the horribly long day and fell asleep easily despite the sheer lack of room and Jack's bony elbows.

***

Morning came as it always did. Lani woke up second, as she normally did. Alex woke first and was already wandering the farm, checking out how much had changed in just one day.

Lani got up and went out to sit by her healing herb corner. This was... once they crossed the bridge they would not return for a while. It felt odd, to be the ones leaving. She spent her whole life, and so did generations of her family, preparing and knowing they were to e just the supports who stayed behind.

Knowing otherwise was just. It was a vast shift deep in her world, the after effects she couldn't even consider.

Her life was changed and she wasn't in control anymore. She was going off to the dangerous unknown. How could anyone prepare for that?

Well.

They had tents and she'd gotten all the quick and easy to eat none perishables. That was a start. Travel clothes! she should make sure everyone had enough travel clothes.

Should they start doing watches as they slept? Would have to ask Alex about that, he knew more about fighting.

Could always get more spending money from monsters, so that wasn't a huge problem. Yeah. She could handle this. Just one thing at a time.

Lani took a deep breath and stood up. Time to make breakfast and get everyone up and at 'em.

***

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes under his hat as he stretched in the sun. Lani was fussing at Alex and Adam, Yin was carefully and correctly working on the plants. At least Alex didn't look bothered anymore. Zen was standing next to Jack and drinking the hot cocoa Lani had handed everyone, looking exhausted.

"You know if Yin gets too bouncy you can go check out the Earthgift Shrine," Jack offered, "She can expend her energy there and you can just sit and rest. Maybe bring a book."

Zen squinted at Jack before saying, "I don't know what that is."

"It is a cave temple... thing half way between Cornelia and the Chaos Temple to the northwest. A dwarf lives in there," Jack explained.

"Huh," Zen muttered looking thoughtful, "Just might do that. thanks."

Jack smiled and ducked his head, making his hat cover his eyes. He tapped his own mug and felt happy. That had been really brave of him!

***

Zen waved tiredly as the Light Warriors left at early ass in the morning to go cross a bridge. He wasn't exactly clear on how fast the bridge would be repaired, but whatever. They were gone, Yin was busy, and he was going back to bed.

He'll deal with everything when it wasn't so Light forsaken *early*.


End file.
